Abuse
by TrunkyGirly
Summary: *Chapter 1* *Not sure if complete* In a fit of rage Vegeta hits Bulma and she ends up nearly all spirt broken. Vegeta is sorry but wont admit it. Read and enjoy


**Title: **Abuse

**Author: **Trunks_Girl****

**Chapter: **1, It's not MY fault!

**Rating: **PG

**Author's notes: **This isn't really OOC because Vegeta hit Bulma in anger and it was an accident. Anyway, think what you want.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to Dragon Ball Z. I am writing this for non-profit so please don't sue me.

Bulma looked at Vegeta from her spot on the floor, her eyes filled with tears somehow were still spitting daggers at him. She put her hand to her cheek. "I can't believe even you would go that low Vegeta! You – you – you hit me!" Vegeta just stood there, emotionless.

"I've killed women weaker than you, I've killed thousands of children. Why do you think I would care if I hit you once?" Vegeta snarled. _Oh my god, she's going to kick me out now. I can't believe I hit her!! Bad Vegeta, her Ki is lower than a Saiyan baby and you hit her? And on top of that you're the strongest in the universe. Damn, damn, damn!… But still, I've killed baby in the arms of mothers and never gave it a second thought and _now_ I feel bad?_ Vegeta awaited her punishment. Instead she got up from where she'd been slapped to and walked straight past him. _Damn, she was thrown nearly five metres and she just walks past me? That's not normal._

As she brushed past him she smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry Vegeta," and went up to her room. 

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who hit her," then he left to train some more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta came in early the next morning ready for a good yelling at Bulma. "WOMAN! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME FOOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"It's behind you," a quite voice lulled out.

"Huh?" he asked and as he walked into the dining room he saw Bulma in the kitchen cooking whatever came out of the cupboards.

"There," she pointed, obsessed with cooking she never took her eyes of the food.

"Um, you made all this just now?" he asked.

"No, I got up at five am so it'd be ready for you,"

"You did what?" he was shocked. He walked up to her and then walked around her left side. She had packed on make-up but a big black bruise had already formed there. _Oh my god!_ He thought. "Woman?"

She whirled around. "Yes Vegeta? Is there anything you want?"

"I don't like any of the food you made," he growled.

"Oh," she said sadly then looked up at him. "Um, what would you like?"

_I think I broke her!_ He thought shocked. "Woman? Are you okay? Why are you not functioning properly?" and began shaking her.

"I'm fine Vegeta! Honest, now what should I make you for breakfast?"

"This will do," he said and sat down grumpily.

"But I thought you said –"

"I know what I said woman, but I was trying to start a fight," 

"Oh… Okay then. Um, you don't train hard enough weakling," her voice emotionless. Vegeta just blinked. "Oh there goes the phone!" Bulma said in a voice ditzy enough to match her mothers. Vegeta was somewhat wanting to know what was going on so he crept up and watched everything. "Hello? Yamcha? NO! I mean, no I can't go out today," he watched as she lightly touched the bruise. "No, I _do_ want to be seen with you. I can't!! Um…because the GR broke. I know Vegeta's not being fair on me but I'd rather live with it, if he doesn't get what he wants who knows what he'd do. NO! Vegeta would never hit me, he's not that cold. He may be a killer but if he ever laid a finger on me I'd kick him out. You too babe, bye," She turned around and ran into Vegeta. "Ve-Vegeta? May I help you?" 

"Why did you lie to your weakling mate?"

"I d-don't know what your t-talking about," Vegeta reached out to grab her shoulder and she rose her arm defensively and ducked behind it.

"I knew it! You think I'm going to hit you again!"

"S-so what? You've done it before, you might do it again,"

"Well I wont okay?!"

"No! Not okay! You hit me Vegeta! You hit me and that's something I'm going to hold against you forever. Well, I'm sorry I couldn't take time off to fix your stupid machine but that's no reason to smack me across the room!"

"You asked for it! Your all 'I'm not fixing it, fix it yourself!' and I'm trying to tell you _you're the_ brains, not me, which trust me is one HELL of a complement coming from me and then you go and tell me I'll never be stronger than that third class idiot Kakkorot,"

"That's still no reason to hit me!"

"Your lucky I have nowhere else to go or I'd do more than hit you!" he hissed.

Bulma gulped. "What? Use me as your personal Ki-blast bag?"

He smirked evily, "Yeah, that,"

Bulma ran from the room and into her lab. "What a freak!" she whispered. Bulma fell down onto her knees. "He's not that… oh my god… would her ever?"

"Woman! Your weak machine broke again!"

"Coming Vegeta," she gasped for air. "Now remember, smiles Bulma, smiles. Polite and don't argue," she picked up her toolbox and walked out. He was standing right outside the lab door. "Yes Vegeta? What isn't working?"

"Well, you for one,"

"I'm fine," she laughed.

"If you were fine would you be trying to hide from me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm never around anyway. You think just because I've been hit I've changed? I just don't want to go outside with this bruise," she said pointing to it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked stupidly.

"Oh deary me no," she snapped sarcastically.

"Well, I'm…I'm…It was all your fault! Now go fix my god damned machine before I give you a matching one!"

"I knew it! You would hit me again if you had the chance! Do you know why I lied to Yamcha? So that if wasn't an accident I'd tell Goku! So I'm telling Goku!"

"No you won't,"

"Watch me," she snarled.

He glared and growled. "Go fix my machine you stupid air-head skank!"

Bulma sighed and walked outside. "Bad Bulma, bad. Smile Bulma, biiiig smiles. Damn this isn't working!" she threw the wrench on the ground as hard as she could and it bounced around and got lost in the grass. "Damn stupid Vegeta, damn me and my big mouth and damn anyone who wasn't there to stop him," she grumbled as she crawled around on all fours looking for the wrench. "And damn my stupid temper!!" then let out a stream of curses. She looked around, moving bits of grass with the head down low. "I swear I'm gonna bloody kick… Vegeta?" she hit her head on someone's leg and looked up. "Hehehe… Hi Vegeta!"

He almost laughed. "Any reason your crawling around like the dog you are?"

"Well if I'm a dog, I belong down her right?"

Vegeta was actually beginning to get pissed off at the way she refused to fight with him and the way she refused to make him mad. Vegeta bobbed down to her height and looked in her eyes, searching almost. "I'm really confused. You see, usually we're fighting by now, but for some really odd reason all day all you have done is agree with me,"

Bulma gritted her teeth and smiled. "Maybe because you are right,"

"No, I don't think so. To tell you the truth woman, I liked the old you better,"

"Old me?"

"Stop acting like that! I can tell you want to rip my throat out with your bare hands. Why don't you?"

"Because… because now I know Vegeta, now I know that your still the same heartless monster that came to destroy Earth two years ago. I let you stay here because I believed that some tiny part of had a bit of kindness. I'm not saying you had to love or care about anything or anyone, but a common kindness like where you help someone in trouble. But no! Your to much of a heartless son of a bitch Vegeta! You're a selfish, self centred, egotistical, short man with bad hair!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to put them back. She knew what would happen but she held her head high. "AND Vegeta, I refuse to bow down to you by force anymore, so as far as I care you could give me a broken arm and I would STILL call you a Goku-Lover so there!"

Vegeta's eye twitched slightly at the 'Goku-Lover' comment but he laughed. He sat down on the grass and laughed until he nearly chocked. "That, woman, is why I put up with you,"

Bulma rubbed her face. "What? Do I spit when I'm angry or something?"

"No you fool! You have an unbreakable sprit. You tried to hide from me but you couldn't, could you? Your damn-right Saiyan with that mouth of yours," 

Bulma crawled over to him. "So your not mad at me?"

"Oh yeah, I wanna punch you till you puke up your insides, but without it I don't think I could stand you!"

Bulma scratched the back of her head. "I don't even what to know," she shook her head as she got up only to be pulled back down by Vegeta.

"Are your saying that I stopped fighting with you you'd still be able to stand me?"

"Damn, if you stopped fighting with me I'd throw a party… but still, I'd miss proving how superior I am,"

"Your more superior than me?" he asked sceptically.

"Oh good, you agree!" she laughed and ran off with and angry Vegeta chasing her.

**I don't know if this is the end or not. Review and tell me okay?**


End file.
